Undead
Info Skeleton Zombie Zombies are slow, and grossWN 6-27, with dark skin and green bloodWN 6-30 Vampire Mummy Armor Plot Devil's Labyrinth Undead Beast, undead kin, 5 meter length, 2 meter height. The bite can paralyze, attack include the claws. Very agile. Weakness: Holy element, level 40.WN 2-11 Level 30 Skeleton Knight, Skeleton Deathschyte and Skeleton Warrior. Level 10-15 Skeleton Soldier.WN 2-11 Maze of Trazayuya Muno Marquisdom Near Muno City there is a forest where a large thief group were merging, they were peaking at more than 700 thieves, but thanks to the demon actions they became zombies. Sometimes the zombies' number decrease, in exchange skeletons appearWN 6-20, the demon caused itWN 6-24. About 10 skeletons have been summoned at two graveyard sites each, by people who can use Magic inside Muno City. The skeletons were just goading the citizens, they don't kill them even though they're attackingWN 6-25. The 20 skeletons were destroyed by Satou using the magic ArrowWN 6-26. The 1000-strong city army was fighting with 3000 demi-goblins in the forest near the city, they were annihilated due to them killing each other roused by the demon's mind magic. The other 10 Splitters were in the forest creating zombies. There were around 100 zombies marching toward Muno city in group. The ones hiding in the forest were turning the thieves and beasts into zombies'''WN 6-25. The high-speed carriage that was prepared by the demon to be used by the hero's companions to escape. There's a hidden passage for escaping. There was a lot of '''zombies at the exit of that passageWN 6-27. The zombies reached the main gate, and the crowds were rushing from the main gate to the castle gate; Liza, Tama and Mia were closing in the zombies on the main gate, Satou dealt with fast zombies of beast or birds mixed in the zombies flock with ArrowWN 6-27. Ishizuchi and other wood giants eliminate the zombies by trampling them as if they're ants, this zombies were using armors of the Barondom, because they were the 1000 city armyWN 6-29. The zombies whom reached the maing gate of Muno City, the weak zombies with fast leg like monkeys who were chasing the crowds were being dealt with by Tama with rocks, Liza used her magic spear to cut them, Mia was using magic. A zombie Hydra appeared and Donovan casted Shield as temporary measure against the fire breath of the hydra, but this one was easily destroyed, Mia used her screen spell to prevent the attack. The pseudo-goblin zombies were kicked by the cavalry soldiersWN 6-30. There was more than 100 zombies infesting the area until the Muno City gate. It's easy to deal with goblins or thieves zombies, but it's a hard fight against bear or other monsters zombies that sometimes get mixed in. One of the heads of the zombie hydra was neutralize by Liza's spear. Mia used her magic to expose the weak spot of the hydra and Liza used her magic spear to defeat it. Three more zombie hydras appeared but they were defeated by Satou's ArrowWN 6-31. Muno City Liza, Tama and Mia are taking care of the zombies inside the city. The zombies who have invaded the city are consisted of thieves and goblins, they're weak on the wholeWN 6-33. The 7 trials of the gods In Karion's temple, Satou chose the question to prove how undead can't be made to turn alive again. He eventually managed to create a spell that would theoretically raise the dead back to life, but before the spell activated, the gods had negated the magic. Characters *Zen *Ban Hellsing *Tetsuo *Takeru References Category:Monster Category:Miscellaneous Category:Vampire Category:Skeleton Category:Zombie Category:Mummy Category:Armor Category:Undead